filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shaman
The Shaman is an old friend of Frank, who lives in Realm III, the Spirit Realm, who Frank calls on to assist in his effort to cure Dade of his terminal illness in the episode WORST FILM EVER (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL). During his first appearance, Frank refers to him as a brother from another mother, suggesting they were really close to each other. About Whenever the Shaman is not exercising his strengths as a spiritual healer, he slumbers in a filled bathtub in a room in Realm III, the Spirit Realm. His physical body is smaller than Frank, but has the build similar to Prometheus, making him much more intimidating. His fighting style involves a plunger he uses proficiently, as he was able to defeat Frank with ease. History He appears in the original version of CHIN CHIN (ちんちん). He was locked in Frank's closet, and when released, he started crying in fear, implying that he suffered heavy traumatic situations while being inside. He then started to remember his moments with Frank, something that makes Frank very uncomfortable, as the Shaman also heavily suggests that he and Frank have had an intimate relationship. The Shaman also is quite aware of Chin Chin and his power, showing fear when Frank trusted him to bring the Dark Lord if he doesn't stop his harassment. Franks makes his mind to complete the summon, making Chin Chin to appear. Chin Chin then takes the Shaman inside Frank's closet. Nobody knows what happened next, but the Shaman was crying in despair and fear while being taken to that unknown location. In the episode WORST FILM EVER (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL), Frank travels to his home to enlist his aid in curing Dade of disease. When brought to Dade, he is shocked, saying he has never seen anything like his condition, then tries and fails to cure him. In his anger, Frank attempts to fight him, but is easily subdued by the Shaman's beautiful muscles. He has also appeared in the RAT CHEF video, lured by Frank into his kitchen and being forced to eat his rat quesadillas. He was disgusted by this, which Frank replied that it was his family's recipe. Most recently, he appeared in ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS, under the alias Alpha Centurion where he fights Brock Lee and Drone. He has won 300,000 races and has lost 2. Along side Drone, he is one of the two contenders of the Crawfish Olympis that were late to the races. After beating up Brock Lee, Drone was called in by Brock for backup, and blasted the Shaman, presumably killing him. He later appears in WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST, unexpectedly walking into Frank playing with two dead pigeons in the bathtub. He is subsequently disgusted by the sight, but still decides to happily play with Frank momentarily. He then realizes the true gravity of the situation and freaks out, threatening Frank that he will call PETA. Frank uses this opportunity to educate shaman on the hypocrisy of animal rights groups, as well as individual activists, which Shaman later describes as "profound". They continue to play with each other and the two dead pigeons in the bathtub happily ever after. Quotes * "How come we never look each other in the eyes anymore when we make love?" * "You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes," * "What do you seek, aside from these beautiful muscles?" * "Take me to the diseased and I shall fix him." * "Frank... What is this?" * "Why are you always playing with dead animals, Frank?" Trivia *The Shaman's alias, " ", is the namesake of two fictional superheroes published by DC Comics. Category:Characters